Pluton Ainzach
Pluton Ainzach (プルトン・アインザック) is the Guildmaster of the Adventurer's Guild in E-Rantel. Appearance Pluton Ainzach is a mighty and majestic middle-aged man. Personality The Guildmaster of the Adventurer Guild, Pluton Ainzach is quite capable and vigorous. After witnessing the recent colossal amount of achievements done by Momon, Ainzach has shown to have a panderly side where he wishes to keep Darkness in E-Rantel by any means necessary. Background During his adventurer days, Pluton Ainzach captured undead monsters from the Katze Plains and delivered them to the Imperial Arena in the Baharuth Empire. As time passed, Ainzach became the Guildmaster of the E-Rantel Adventurer's Guild. Chronology The Bloody Valkyrie Arc Pluton Ainzach assembles the mythril ranked adventurer teams of E-Rantel: Kralgra, Sky Wolf, Rainbow and Darkness, along with E-Rantel's mayor Panasolei Gruze Day Rettenmaier and Magic Caster Guildmaster Theo Rakheshir to discuss the appearance of the powerful vampire, Honyopenyoko.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 3: Confusion and Understanding The Sealed Evil Tree Arc More than a month after the battle with Honyopenyoko, Ainzach requests Momon to search for a rare herb in the northern region of the Great Forest of Tob. Later, Ainzach proposes to Momon when they meet again afterwards to form a party with other teams of adventurers, because he is concerned that Momon may not be able to accomplish the mission by himself. Thus, Ainzach has already assembled three teams consisting of one Mythril and two Platinum ranked adventurer teams. Afterwards, Ainzach lays out his plans to Momon, but is ultimately shocked when he is told that the request has already been completed in those three days since his departure and he's to confirm the requested item. He is last heard shouting in disbelief when Momon exits the room. The Two Leaders Arc In the Adventurer's Guild, Pluton Ainzach was asked by Momon for the content of Enri's request, and finds that it was related to the lords of the Great Forest of Tob, the Giant of the East and the Serpent of the West.Overlord Volume 08 Side Story 2: A day of Nazarick The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc Pluton Ainzach was one of the few people to stay behind in E-Rantel when the city ceded to the Sorcerer Kingdom. The Sorcerer King pays the Guildmaster a visit to discuss the future of the E-Rantel Adventurer's Guild. To his surprise, the Sorcerer King wished to offer his full support to the Adventurer's Guild, with the intention of sending them out to explore the unknown world and finally become real adventurers. The proposal intrigued the retired adventurer and agreed to think it over.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 1: Sorcerer Kingdom of Ainz Ooal Gown Sometime later, he accompanies Ainz to the Imperial Capital for recruiting new adventurers and to help with the new Adventurer's Guild of the Sorcerer's Kingdom. The primary reason for him to be included was due to his extensive knowledge of the adventurer's lifestyle and mindset. During their visit at Osk's residence, Ainz gifts him a high quality short sword from YGGDRASIL. Ainzach humbled by the gift promised to help him with all his strength to repay his kindness. Ainzach was also present with Ainz before his match against the Martial Lord, in which he asked if Ainz will be alright. Ainz ensured the guildmaster that he will win.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 3: Baharuth Empire The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc Pluton was contacted by Ainz in order to find any useful information regarding the Dwarf Kingdom. However, aside from him knowing of its existence, he knew next to nothing about it.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 1: Preparing for the Unknown Land Abilities and Powers Exuding the atmosphere of a veteran warrior who has faced a hundred battles, Ainzach is considered an outstanding warrior by human standards. He holds the highest authority as Guildmaster of the E-Rantel Adventurer's Guild. Main Equipment * Magic Short Sword: This sword is regarded as a high class item in YGGDRASIL and had a billowing mist effect. Relationships Momon Pluton Ainzach wishes to keep Darkness, specifically Momon, in E-Rantel by any means necessary. Ainzach believes that Momon is a warrior, who is too valuable for his city to lose. He even considers using shady methods, such as making prostitutes take unusual drugs that are meant to increase their fertility, so that they can somehow bear Momon's offspring in hopes that the child would be as talented as the biological father. Ainz Ooal Gown Though Pluton Ainzach understood Ainz's policy on Adventurer's Guild, he sometimes offered criticism to his decisions unlike the NPCs. So naturally, Ainz enjoys conversing with him and seek his insights. His appreciation towards Ainz grows when the Sorcerer King gifted him a high-class shortsword for his efforts. Theo Rakheshir Besides holding a key position in E-Rantel, he and Theo Rakheshir are old friends that were in the same adventurer party and thus, trust each other with their personal thoughts. He is also aware of Ainzach's devious methods to either keep Momon working for E-Rantel, or at least produce an offspring with a prostitute, where he shares a mix feeling about Ainzach's questionable plan, but agrees to go along with it. Panasolei Gruze Day Rettenmaier Pluton Ainzach is aware of the act that Panasolei puts on to make others underestimate him. Ainzach has no complaints with how he ran E-Rantel. Trivia * Pluton Ainzach did not make an appearance in the Manga. Quotes * (To Theo about Ainz): "Give me a break. If His Majesty decided that they were a nuisance and decided to destroy them because of something I said, I'd have to live the rest of my life knowing I caused a great slaughter. How do you think I could live with myself if that happened?" * (To Theo about Ainz): "No. In fact, I'd say it's the opposite. His Majesty is very rational, to the point where it's quite shocking. To the point where sometimes, I wonder if that undead face of his was actually made by magic. Yes ― it feels just like when I talk to Momon-dono." References }} Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Warriors Category:Adventurers Category:Guildmasters Category:Re-Estize Kingdom Category:Nazarick